Old friends, New Insanity!
by Justagirlcalledbob
Summary: Severus Snape and Remus Lupin have one thing in common: Strange insane friends that they met on the train in their first year. Now the two insane friends are back, but they have a secret...A secret, that could change the whole turn of the War...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Old Friends, New Insanity.

pairings: SnapeXOc, LupinXOc.

Don't own Harry Potter, it's JKrowlings.

OMGITSALINEOMGITSALINEOMGITSALINE

Severus Snape, Ex Death Eater and Hogwarts Potions master was feeling a rare emotion. He was missing someone. A girl in fact. He could remember the first day he met her.

OMGITSALINGOMGITSALINEOMGITSALINE

Flashback

_Severus was extremely excited, and nervous. He was finally going to Hogwarts! The compartment door opened, and four boys his age stared at him. "Well, look at this! It's a mini vampire!" The middle boy taunted, and Severus frowned at him. _

"_What do you want?" He demanded, and the tallest boy laughed. "What do you want. Betcha he'll end up a stupid snake, without any friends!" Severus glared at them, "Get out!" He snarled, jumping up._

_The kid who had made the snake comment pushed him to the floor. "Why don't you stay down snake?" The kid retorted angrily, and he glared harder at him. "Who do you think you are!" He hissed, and the kid laughed. "The name's Sirius Black, snake, and I'm way better then you!" _

_Severus wanted them to leave. "Hey assholes, get fucking lost!" came an unfamiliar voice, and Black was shoved out into the corridor by a girl. Severus stared at her. She had waist length red, purple, and black hair that came together in a beautiful blend, and bright purple eyes. Her skin was fair, and she wore a black silk shirt, and black slacks. _

"_Who the bloody hell are you?" Black demanded, and the girl punched him in the face. "Why don't you jackasses get lost before I Avada your asses!" She snarled, and the group of boys fled. "That's right, you betta run bitchs!" She yelled after them, before turning to Severus. _

_They stared at each other. "Hiya, I'm Mira Genthey." She greeted cheerfully, holding out a hand to him. He grabbed it, and she helped him up. "I'm Severus Snape. Why'd you help me?" He asked, confused. She grimaced, "I hate bullies, I've been in your position before, and I'm new to England." She explained happily, before sitting down and smiling at him. He smiled hesitantly back._

_Flashback_

OMGITSALINEOMGITSALINEOMGITSALINE

"Daydreaming again Sev? Or did you just miss me?" Came a familiar voice, and he jerked up, his eyes wide. A 35 year old Mira Genthey stood there, her hair shimmering in the torchlight. Her eyes twinkled mischievously at him, and he stood up, smiling. She strode in, and they embraced like old friends.

"God damn Sev, you still look the same after all these years!" She laughed good-heartedly, grinning a teasing grin. He rolled his eyes, "As do you Mira, that twinkle is brighter then ever." He teased back, and they both laughed. "Not that I am complaining, but how come you are here?" He asked, once they had both calmed and were now comfortable in his inner quarters. She gulped, and gave him a slightly nervous look. "Uh…Albus wants me to be the DADA teacher." She said quietly, her eyes meeting his.

He froze, and then laughed. "It's about time Albus hired a good teacher." He teased, and she relaxed, obviously happy at his acceptance. "Thanks, I can't wait to teach them bout vamps and other crap!" She giggled insanely, and he rolled his eyes. "I think Albus may have hired you also for extra protection, heaven knows you were like that in the olden days…" He admitted, his eyes slightly hazy with remembrance

OMGITSALINEOMGITSALINEOMGITSALINE

_Flashback third year_

"_SEV!" Came a familiar voice, and Severus turned around, smiling as Mira rushed over to him. He saw some Hufflepuffs glaring at Mira, and she roared like a trex at them, making them scream and flee. "Nice." He commented, and she mocked-preened. "why thank you my good fellow! You'll never guess what I heard!" She chirped, and he rolled his eyes._

"_That there is a vampire loose in the school?" He asked dryly, and she pouted. "Fine, ruin all my fun. Hey what do you think it'd be like to fight a vampire? Since Professor Steel's been teaching us martial arts?" She pondered, as they headed toward said teacher's class. Severus only stared horrified at her. She gave him an annoyed glance. "What?" She asked, and he only pointed behind her. _

_She whipped around, and came face to face with a strange man. He had brown greasy hair, and red eyes. He only smirked, and grinned evilly at her, showing his fangs. "Hello pet. You look like a lovely snack, and an especially lovely childe." He drawled, grabbing her throat. Mira's eyes flashed, and she kicked the vamp in the nuts._

_He screeched and let go, and Mira fell into a crouch, sweeping the vampire off his feet. She whipped out her wand, and stabbed the vampire in the heart. He screamed, and turned into dust. "That was exciting!" Mira cheered, putting her blood-stained wand in her pocket. Severus could only nod._

_End of flashback_

OMGITSALINEOMGITSALINEOMGITSALINE

"Yeah, that was fun….Well, I'm gonna go set up my office Sev! See you later!" Mira chirped, kissing him on the cheek and bouncing out. He blushed, and hesitantly felt his cheek. This, was gonna be a veerryy interesting year.

OMGITSALINEOMGITSALINE

WOOT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Harry Potter, it's JKrowlings.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

I giggled softly to myself, as I prepared to go into the Great Hall. It was the opening feast, and I was finally gonna see all the midgets I was gonna teach! "And our newest teacher, Miss Mira Genthey, will be teaching American Music, and DADA!" I heard Albus announce, and I walked in, grinning wildly.

I ignored the stares of the kids, and the soft groans of my fellow faculty. I strode up to the table, and swiveled to face the kids. "Wazzaup y'all!" I cheered, grinning wildly. Everyone was still stunned. I pouted, "Y'all suck." I mumbled, and back-flipped into my seat next to Sev.

"Heya Sev!" I chirped, grinning at Severus. He rolled his eyes, and grinned back. "The back-flip was a bit much Mira." He drawled, and I only flicked a pea at him. "How mature." He snorted, but he was grinning. "Aww! You love meh Sev, you really do!" I cooed, mock-batting my eyelashes at him. He laughed, though I thought I detected a hint of a blush.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

It was then, I noticed the hall was completely silent. I turned my head, and blinked owlishly at the staring faculty and students. "What?" I asked, confused. They only stared. A anger mark appeared on my forehead. "MIND YOUR FUCKIN BUSIENESS!" I snarled, making my eyes flash black. They all immediately went back to eating.

I beamed, and turned back to an amused Sev. "God what were they staring at?" I complained, shoving some chicken in my mouth. "I'm not known to be talking and smiling Mira." Sev replied, scowling darkly, which I had never seen him do before.

"WHAT? Sev what happened? Don't tell me, Black nearly killed you after I was expelled?" I near shouted, giving my best friend a worried look. Sev only nodded, and I swore so hard that everyone except Sev blushed.

I felt my anger rising, and I stormed out, before…_it_ happened again. I couldn't let anybody know about that, or I would be cast out, again. It is what expelled me. Sighing, I found myself in my chambers, and collapsed on top of my bed. Tomorrow, would be hell.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dun own Harry potter, that's JK Rowling's, I dun own Jerk it Out, that's The Caesar's, dun own In the End, that's Linkin Park's. Dun own 100 years, that's Five for fightings. I dun own monty python either.

WARNING MAJOR OOC-NESS.DUN LIKE IT? LEAVE!

**OMGLINEOMGINELIMGEGBJBSGIWBGIEWWbored now!**

The 5th year Slytherins and Gryffindors came into the Music classroom, only to stop in shock. The room looked like a theater, with a stage and a large TV on the wall. They sat down uncomfortably in the comfortable seats, waiting for the teacher to show up.

Suddenly, the TV flared on. It showed their Music teacher, only younger. She wore a Hogwarts robe, with a Slytherin patch on it. She was rushing to catch up with someone. The person turned around, and everyone gasped!

It was a younger Professor Snape! His greasy hair was silky, his nose was more roman then hooked, his eyes were warm obsidian, and his skin was a soft pale. "HEYA SEV!" The younger Professor Genthey cheered, making him wince. "Hello Mira, what kind of chaos having you been causing now?" Snape asked, grinning at her.

She only gave him an innocent look. Snape sighed, "Let me guess, you tried match-making the squid with Black again?" He asked, and she shook her head, snickering. "What did you do?" He demanded, sounding amused. "I charmed the entire school to act out Monty Python." She announced, smirking evilly.

Snape face-palmed and Genthey only giggled. Suddenly, a guy with platinum blonde hair to his shoulders, and cold steel eyes walked past, only he seemed to think he was a horse. Genthey burst into hysterics, falling down and rolling on the floor. Snape just stared, as a younger Lucius Malfoy galloped past them.

A group of teens also came into view, and many gasped. One was James potter, looking and acting like a king. Another was a scared looking Peter Pettigrew, a smart looking Remus Lupin, and a Brave looking Sirius Black. "Come my knights! We shall find the grail!" James shouted, looking really stupid. "Of course my liege!" Remus stuttered, and Peter just whimpered.

"Of course your majesty! We shall go on a quest full of adventure and bloodshed, such is right for my…" Here Sirius faltered, sighing. An annoyed looking Frank Longbottom popped out from behind him. "Idiom sir?" He dead-panned and Sirius beamed. "And who might you four be?" Snape asked, sounding like he was trying not to laugh.

James puffed up, "I am King Arthur, King of the Brits! With me travel the knights of the round table, Sir Lancelot," Sirius grinned, holding up a plastic sword, "Sir Belvedere!" Remus shyly scuffed at the floor with his shoe. "And the Sir-not-so-brave-as-sir-Lancelot- Robin!" Peter whimpered. "And of course, my squire Pansy!" Lucius came back, smiling like an idiot.

"…." Was all Snape had to say. "If you do not mind, we shall head off!" James crowed, and the group galloped off. "Mira…This is probably the stupidest yet funniest prank you've ever done." Snape said, before joining Genthey in hysterics. The screen suddenly flickered to black, and Genthey stepped out of the shadows, grinning wildly.

**OMG ITS A LINE OMG ITS A LINE OMG ITS A LINE**

"If y'all are wondering what that was, that was a memory of my time here at Hogwarts!" She chirped, smirking at the astonished faces. She sat down of the stage, and surveyed them all. "Now I know y'all know about normal magic, but I'm here to teach you about a type of magic that none of y'all brits know about." She explained cheerfully, smirking when the students glared at her.

"It's called Music Magic. Reason none of you brits know is because it's mainly practiced in America. Music magic can have an affect on good and evil itself. Hell, if you burst into song magic in the middle of a battle, both sides would probably stop fighting and be compelled to watch you." She added, hopping up onto the stage. "I'm in fact going to put on some music, and show you what the effect has on you all." She told them, going over to a stereo and pushing a button.

Music began to flow into the air, and most of the students felt compelled to start dancing. "_Wind me up  
Put me down  
Start me off and watch me go  
I'll be running circles around you sooner than you know  
A little off center  
And I'm out of tune  
Just kicking this can along the avenue  
But I'm alright  
Coz it's easy once you know how it's done  
You can't stop now  
It's already begun  
You feel it  
Running through your bones  
And you jerk it out  
And you jerk it out  
Shut up  
Hush your mouth  
Can't you hear you talk too loud  
No I can't hear nothing cause I got my head up in the clouds  
I bite off anything that I can chew  
I'm chasing cars up and down the avenue  
But that's ok  
Coz it's easy once you know how it's done  
You can't stop now  
It's already begun  
You feel it  
Running through your bones  
So you jerk it out  
Coz it's easy once you know how it's done  
You can't stop now  
It's already begun  
You feel it  
Running through your bones  
And you jerk it out  
And you jerk it out  
And you jerk it out  
And you jerk it out  
Oh baby don't you know you really gotta jerk it out  
When you jerk it out baby _

_don't you know you _

_really gotta jerk it out  
When you jerk it out baby_

_don't you know you _

_really gotta jerk it out..." _a male voice sang, and then the song was over. Almost all the students except Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were standing, having been dancing to the song.

Genthey looked impressed. "Alright, now we know who can use it. All of you except Blondie and green eyes leave." She raised her hand to cut off the protests. "You were all affected, so you can't use Music Magic." The students left the room, grumbling. Genthey hopped off the stage, and went over to the too remaining students. "I can't teach you unless you're going to use these powers for yourself."

The two boys gave her confused looks. She rolled her eyes, and dragged both of them to sit with her on the edge of the stage. "Call me Mira when you're in here." She told then, before relaxing. "The thing is, this war is big and useless. Tom Riddle aka Valuemart, would never have become bad if someone had just cared. Many tragedies can be averted if someone just cares. So I do. I care about everyone and everything; I'm here for anyone and everyone. Music Magic affects your soul, making you feel free spirited and happy all the time." She explained softly, smiling.

The two stared. "I won't teach you if you're not ready to learn. Both of you are pure souls, full of good." Harry started, and gave Draco a surprised glance. Draco just flushed, and looked away, embarrassed. "I'm going to teach you both to sing extremely well, and introduce you both to music of all kinds. But I can only do it, if you both promise to come to me if you have any problems! I can help you in more ways then one, and you're future can be different if you take this once chance to learn the freedom of music." She finished, and gave them smiles.

"I'll do it. But I want to be able to not go back to Malfoy Manor." Draco promised, giving Mira a hopeful look. She beamed, and nodded. "I'll do it too. I want to know what true freedom feels like." Harry decided, and Mira cheered. "You both have to be allies in this though. There is no hate in music." She warned, and Draco held his hand out to Harry. "Truce?" He asked softly, and Harry nodded, shaking his hand with a smile. "YAY! Let's get to work!" Mira whooped, before taking out several music books.

**OMGLINE ITS A LIEN ITS A LINE**

Time skip to dinner that night.

**ITS A LINE ITS A LINE ITS A LINE**

"Our music and DADA teacher Mira Genthey would like to perform for us, singing one of her favorite songs." Dumbledore announced, before clapping his hands. The tables shifted, until a stage appeared at the end of the hall. Mira sat at a piano bench, and to everyone's shock, Harry and Draco were up there with her. Draco was on microphone, and Harry was on drums.

"HIYA ALL! Harry and Draco have agreed to help me with this performance! This is 100 years, by Five for Fighting, with Draco on vocals, Harry on Drums, and me on piano!" Mira cheered, before sitting down and beginning to play. Draco began to sing, "  
_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind  
I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...  
I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live…" _Draco finished, and he blushed as the room burst into cheers.Genthey beamed, and wrapped her arms around Draco and Harry's shoulders.

**OMG LINE OMG LINE OMG LINE**

**read and review peeps!**


End file.
